


At peace

by Shayster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, No Angst, POV Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, The Force, balance, kylo and rey are happy, kylo and rey are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayster/pseuds/Shayster
Summary: "...he searched for her round brown eyes and locked with them in a gentle stare. This being was his life now. So perfectly sweet and innocent with her long inky black hair curling around her round face, her little buttoned-up nose and gentle smile.When she had been born at first he only saw that stark black hair and immediately felt sorrow. He thought he had corrupted his sweet little baby with his dark mind, but then he saw those perfect eyes and he had never seen anything so beautiful and innocent before. She had her mothers eyes and her gentle face."





	At peace

A warm breeze gently caressed his scarred face from where he sat on top of the grassy hill, staring out onto the ocean waves crashing aggressively against the shore.

The fluttering wings and shrieking cries could be heard above him from the birds flying out onto the open water as they left the small island. The warm sun illuminated his face in a golden light and for a second he had to look away as it hurt his eyes but as he heard the sound of laugther coming from the shores beneath him, he looked forward once again and locked eyes upon a gentle being playing on the soft sand surrounded by the small porgs.

He found those creatures annoying; they were everywhere and often interrupted his daily life by shrieks and deep stares. But that was about the only things that interrupted his peaceful life these days.

The darkness had long since left him after many years of meditation, training and determination. At first it had been painful. Not only did he free his mind from the alluring darkness and Snokes constant whisper manipulating him from childhood, he also had to be pardoned and accepted by the resistance. It had been a long procedure but in the end they had prevailed, but by the cost of him being exiled. He didnt mind being in exile. Finally he was free from people ordering him around, free from the never ending buss of people.

They had found an island for him to settle down; Acnh-To. They found it fitting as Luke has spent his last years there and no one had been able to find him. So they thought that sending him out here would ease their concern and trouble and hopefully they would never have to deal with him again.

Rey had followed.

Their force bond too strong for her not to. She had told him many times that she believed he could be saved from the corruption of the dark side, and through much training and many hardships she had helped him finally defeat it.

He was at peace now. No more anger, no more pulling from either the light or the dark side. He was at balance and so was she. There could be no light without darkness, that had been the mistake both sides had made to many times, so both of them had trained together to find the balance.

Without her he most certainly wouldnt have been able to make it to where he was now.

He heard the laughter once again and he searched for her round brown eyes and locked with them in a gentle stare. This being was his life now. So perfectly sweet and innocent with her long inky black hair curling around her round face, her little buttoned-up nose and gentle smile.

When she had been born at first he only saw that stark black hair and immediately felt sorrow. He thought he had corrupted his sweet little baby with his dark mind, but then he saw those perfect eyes and he had never seen anything so beautiful and innocent before. She had her mothers eyes and her gentle face.

Rey had sensed his fear immediately in their bond and she had known how afraid this little being was making him. He was supposed to raise, to mold and shape this little being with his way of life and that scared him more than anything. But Rey, his beloved Rey, had smiled and given the little being to him without worry or fear for what he would or could do, and he had embraced her in his strong, muscular arms.

He had never been more at peace.

"Daddy!" He had been so deep in thought he hadnt noticed she had climbed the cliff and stood in front of him. Her small hands on her hips looking fierce as her mother as she stared strongly into his dark eyes.

"Hey sweetheart" he murmured gentle, beckoning with his hands for her to come closer.

She did, his perfect little being, and threw herself on to him, laughing so peaceful and so innocent. She didnt know of his past, nor of how everything had come to be with him and her mother. She was too young to have been told and they had agreed to wait a few years. At least until she would start showing signs of the force. She hadnt yet, which both of them had found a bit strange as she was turning five soon and her parents where both two of the most powerful force users to ever have been. But somehow that made him feel more at peace. She couldnt be corrupted. Although, even if she was a late bloomer like her mom, he knew Rey would stand strong and guide both of them when the time would come.

Rey had always been the stronger of the two when it came to using the force.

He was stronger than her when fighting, but that was mainly because he had been trained from a young age compared to her.

But that was about the only part of him than was stronger and if the time ever came he would protect them both with every strength he had left.

After the last war there had been a lot of remaining forces from The First Order left. He had left, Hux had been killed by him, and the order was looking for new leadership. Looking for hope somewhere.

He had been exiled to the island, and they had forced Rey to help them out with the remaining order. She had obeyed of course. They were her friends, her new family, before he came into the picture, and she loved them all dearly and dispiced the order.

Back then, she hadnt loved him yet as he had her. He had fallen for her fast without even noticing it. He thought he only felt compassion because of the force bond, but after a while he knew it was more than that. He longed for her. He wanted her in every possible way. And whenver Finn or Poe was around her, touching her as you do your friends, sleeping next to her on missions, surrounding her, following her every move, he felt jealous. Like his heart and mind was being ripped apart. He felt anger, a certain anger he hadnt felt before.

He saw most of what she did, who she was with and how she felt through their force bond.

He knew that she would come with him into exile, he just knew he had to wait a while until the missions had slowed down and they found no more need for a force user.

The day she finally arrived on the island and told him that she was here to stay for good. No more missions, no more separation or interruptions. That was the day he finally stopped feeling afraid and lonely.

She had ordered the guards who had been stationed to guard and look after him to leave now. Their duty was done and she would take care of everything now. To take care of him. They didnt need to worry. And then the island was left to the two of them. All alone and the new mission in his life was to make her feel loved, safe and secure. He wanted to prove he could be what she needed. And to think he had wanted to corrupt her, destroy her beauty and gentle but fierce and strong soul. How stupid he bad been to ever think he could have corrupted her and turned her to the dark side of the force. She was too strong for him and he had fallen before her, listened to her every whim.

He wanted to prove himself to her and nothing more. If he was to be her puppet so be it.

But Rey had freed him.

She had fallen for him.

She had once told him that he made her feel week. So very week sometimes. He had only laughed cause how could someone like him make her feel weak?

"Daddy! She yelled and bought him back from his long train of thoughts.

"Sorry little one" he answered with a smile sent her way.

"Did you see I climbed the cliffs all by myself? Did you see how well I did?" She seemed so happy and proud of her accomplishment.

"I've told you many times not to try that out without supervision." He tried to sound as stern and strict as possible but it was hard. She had him wrapped around her finger and she was his little, perfect, untouched and innocent baby.

"Daddy now you are just being stupid. You were here! I was supervised!"

Well, she was true in that department. It was his fault for losing his train of thought and letting himself be weak enough to allow so. "I thought you just wanted to play with the sand and the porgs?" He mused, gently wiping her hair from her face and behind her small ears. A golden halo surrounding her from the sunlight setting slowly in the background, illuminating her in red, orangen and golden hues.

He had never understood how something so beautiful, so pure and so perfectly innocent could come from him.

Rey always told him he did a good job with their daugther so clearly he must do something right. "I did, but then not, daddy" she said as she turned around and placed herself in his lap, her back against his strong chest and together they stared out onto the sunset.

He had never known love until he had met Rey. Not even love from his parents. They had left him. Abadoned him and turned him to his uncle so they didnt have to bother with him. They were never home anyway. He had always been very strong with the force and neither his parents knew how to deal with it. Especially since Snoke was whispering constantly to him. Manipulating him. He was constantly angry and uncontrolled when it came to the force. None of them had known about Snokes probing and manipulation back then. Not even his uncle had sensed it when he went to stay with him.

He never thought he would love anyone as much as Rey until this little ray of perfection came into his life and he found out he had never known love as much as the love he had for his daugther.

"Alanna, why are you interrupting your fathers meditation?"

He turned his body, still holding his daugther against his chest, and looked over his shoulders and locked eyes with Rey. "Its alright. I interrupted my own meditation with my thoughts."

Rey smiled and nodded in understanding, "do you two wanna come home for dinner?"

"Yes!" His little girl yelled brightly, shooting her arms into the air. She looked longingly at him and he immediately knew she wanted him to carry her back to their hut. He stood up, never letting go of her and gentle placed her on his hip, holding her up with one arm. He looked to Rey and met her smile, grabbed her hand gently into his own and felt the heat radiating from her. Her hands were soft compared to his rough hands filled with scars but she had told him many times before she loved his hands. They might have been rough, she had told him, but his hands were as gentle as can be amd especially towards her and their daugther.

"Mama! You should have seen me! I climbed the cliff all by myself!"

Rey looked to her daughter and laughed. "Of course you did," and then she looked to him. "And im sure you dad was looking out for you very carefully while you did so."

The only answer she got was the smile he gave her and she knew he had been far away in his thought. Of course she knew. She was always in them somehow.

"What did you make for us, mama?"

"You favorite, sweetheart."

Life couldnt be better for him and he never thought he would reach this point of peace and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Star Wars fanfiction and the very first fanfiction I've written in about 5 years. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty :3 I was turned to the Reylo side after watching TLJ. I kinda shiped them back in TFA but TLJ certainly did it for me!  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
